


That's what I love about Rebecca.

by heartbash



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com





	That's what I love about Rebecca.

Her smile. How it travels all the way up to her eyes and shines out her irises. When it births a little wrinkle above her nose. 

Her laugh. Giggle. Cackle. Squeal. Every variation. When it explodes out of her. When it reaches a decibel I can barely register. 

Her skin. Soft. Supple. Flushed after sex. When she wears that perfume that’s a mix of rose and spice. When it clings to the fabric of my clothes long after she’s gone.

Her hands. Small, yet strong. They push me, pull me, soothe me, provoke me. When she wears that blood red polish. Pink. Black. Clear.

How she says my name. Low and breathy. High and animated. Shouted. Whispered. Moaned. As a tease. As a scoff. As a challenge. As a song.

How she moves. Bouncy. All limbs. When she leaps into my arms. When her hips lift off the bed to find me. When she surges on her tiptoes to kiss me.

How she loves. Deep. Intense. Fierce. It hums through her, spreads like fire. For her friends. Her lovers. And, in fleeting moments, for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com


End file.
